


Delicious Revenge

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous Cannibalism, Betrayal, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dark Castiel, Dark Magic, Dark fic, Forced Ejaculation, Group Sex, Human Sacrifice, Hunter Dean, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, M/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Potions, Public Sex, Restraints, Revenge, Riding, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Sex, Sacrifice Dean, Secret Identity, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Castiel, Spitroasting, Teen Sam, Threesome, Top Dean, Torture, Transformation, Violence, Witch Castiel, Witches, consuming a sacrifice, noncon, sacrifice Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: His heart stopped for a moment before fear, horror, anger and betrayal welled inside of him.The image showed Dean, his boyfriend, lurking around a well-known spot frequented by witches that Castiel himself had patronized. Another photo showed Dean with a weapon and the third gave Castiel a clear image of blood on his boyfriend’s body.Written for Prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING. 
> 
> Now you'll notice one labeled "ambiguous cannibalism". It's because it isn't cannibalism but it kind of is. If you want to know exactly why I used this tag you can click "more notes" to be taken to the end. The note you'll want to read specifically about this tag is at the very top for your convenience. 
> 
> If you don't want the details of the fic spoiled for you then continue on. It isn't gory if that is a worry when you see "ambiguous cannibalism".
> 
> This was written for a prompt. Bits of it are because the characters got carried away and I let them. Others are because I get lost in the details.

Castiel moaned, eyes fluttering closed and mouth dropping open, as he rolled his hips harder and faster chasing that glorious edge of pleasure towards orgasm. His cheeks heated and his gut tightened as Dean’s hands gripped his hips holding him in place. Underneath Castiel his older boyfriend was meeting each roll of Castiel’s hips and moaning just as loudly while Castiel rode him into the mattress.

Earlier had seen Castiel on his hands and knees taking it from behind, another time bent over the couch and numerous times throughout the night with a variety of toys but now he was relishing the control this position gave him. It was rare that Dean gave up any kind of control, letting Castiel ride him or set the pace, so Castiel always took advantage when Dean did.

“Oh fuck, Cas, fuck yes. Faster, Cas.” Dean’s voice was thick with his pleasure and Castiel worked his hips quicker, breathing coming fast and uneven, while one hand started to stroke his own hard dick.

His ass clenched as pleasure spiked through him and his pace lost its steady rhythm. “ _Ohhhh_.” Castiel started to wildly fuck himself on Dean’s dick desperately chasing his release almost single-mindedly.

Underneath him Castiel felt Dean jerk up into him and the hands on his hips tightened to the point where Castiel knew there would be bruises but Castiel didn’t stop. He kept rolling his hips, each brush of Dean’s dick against his prostate sinful, until with a wail his orgasm slammed into him.

Castiel’s ass tightened down on Dean’s softening dick and his come ended up on Dean’s naked chest and his fisted hand. His chest rose and fell rapidly as the warm, blissful feeling of his orgasm buzzed inside of his veins.

He stayed there for a few more moments, taking in Dean’s hooded eyes and satisfied grin, before shifting up. Dean’s long, wide dick slipped from his loose hole and come leaked out where he gaped as Castiel moved over to drop face down on the bed.

They had been fucking all night and Castiel didn’t want to move. Dean hadn’t let him have a single break while he recovered enough to fuck Castiel himself instead of with the toys Castiel kept in his bedroom.

He was moments away from passing out and the soft breathing next to him revealed Dean had already lost the fight with consciousness. Castiel’s foot shifted and brushed the long dildo Dean had used on him prior to that last round and with a sigh he kicked it out of his way.

Satisfaction at having truly fucked Dean out had him grinning lazily against the cool sheets. He blurrily reached for a pillow, pulled it to his face and sighed out as his eyes started to drift closed.

Castiel ignored Dean’s release leaking from him, knew there would be a mess later, as he slowly followed his boyfriend into sleep. It was hours later that the faint buzzing sound of his phone had Castiel groaning as he shifted to reach for it.

His hand closed around the vibrating phone on his nightstand while he slowly sat up with a groan. The burning ache left behind from various toys and Dean’s gloriously large dick fucking him during their marathon sex had left an impression on his poor, well fucked ass.

After a few seconds he focused on his phone and saw multiple messages from Balthazar. _What does he want at…fucking Hell…four in the morning?_ Castiel’s finger swiped over the screen unlocking it as he took in the message about a well-known hunter spotted in the city hunting for witches.

Apparently the hunter had been in the city for awhile.

That part of the message had Castiel tensing, everything in him wide awake and alert, as he read Balthazar’s warnings. His friend had been given a heads up about a hunter who had recently been looking into local witches and Balthazar was always good at letting Castiel know of any threats when he heard about them.

There hadn’t been any problems with hunters killing witches since Castiel’s parents a few years ago. Since then Balthazar had been a bit more protective of Castiel than usual and Castiel couldn’t find a complaint in the behavior.

_He’s already killed five witches. Almost managed to get Michael of all witches. You need to be alert, Cassie, I would hate for something to happen to that gorgeous ass of yours._

It was teasing despite the seriousness of the situation. Balthazar often tried for levity in such situations because he _knew_ how Castiel felt about hunters. Castiel took a deep, steadying breath as he scrolled to the message with the attachments of the hunter in question.

Castiel clicked it and waited silently in his dark bedroom as the first picture appeared. His heart stopped for a moment before fear, horror, anger and betrayal welled inside of him.

The image showed Dean, _his boyfriend_ , lurking around a well-known spot frequented by witches that Castiel himself had patronized. Another photo showed Dean with a weapon and the third gave Castiel a clear image of blood on his boyfriend’s body.

He swallowed roughly, hands shaking and pulse pounding in his ears, as he stared at the screen. Slowly he clicked out of the photos and read the message below it.

_His name is Dean Winchester, his father is John Winchester, and according to sources they have an impressive number of witches to their name. Be careful. I know you’re alone in that huge house of yours and that human boyfriend of yours that you’ve been playing with for a month or two isn’t going to be able to protect you from a hunter._

Castiel bit back a slightly hysterical sound at the warning of how his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to save him. He had been keeping details about Dean to himself. The plan had been to get to know him, see if there might be something more and then ease Dean into the fact that he was a witch.

Thankfully he kept everything incriminating locked up and warded against anyone but himself. It would have been horrible if Dean had stumbled across evidence of exactly what Castiel was and Castiel wouldn’t have known how close he was to death until it was too late.

As it stood his boyfriend _was_ the very threat that Balthazar was warning him about.

He closed his eyes as the screen on his phone went dark and the room was once more plunged into darkness. Slowly he focused on calming his breathing, on not immediately reacting to the threat in the bed with him, as his mind focused on how to eliminate the hunter apparently masquerading as his boyfriend.

There were plenty of spells, curses and potions that would be good for dealing with a family that was apparently so well known. He remembered Dean introducing himself as Dean _Campbell_ and mentally scoffed. Of course Dean wouldn’t want to let him know who he was. Even his name was a lie.

Chances were that Dean had figured out that Castiel is a witch.

The hunter was probably waiting for his chance to trick Castiel into exposing the other witches in the city before he killed him. If Dean had known more about the city’s witch population or where to find them the body count would be higher.

Using Castiel for his knowledge would make it far easier to eliminate a larger number of witches.

His mind went to the sight that had greeted him on his eighteenth birthday a little over two years ago when he’d gone to meet his parents in a clearing frequented for rituals. They had planned to conduct a ritual to connect him with the magic in the Earth but Castiel had arrived to something far different.

Two crude constructions built to mimic the stakes witches were burned at throughout time. The two had been spaced apart in the clearing, his parents bound and then they had been set on fire. He knew, even then as he stared at his parents’ burnt bodies, that the hunters had gone out of their way to kill them in such a way.

There were far more humane ways to kill a witch but what would be the fun in that for a hunter when they could make sure the witches suffered as they burned alive?

Castiel turned his head, grimacing at the ache in his ass and muscles, as he stared at Dean sleeping peacefully on his bed. He couldn’t give away his knowledge until he had everything ready even if he itched to kill Dean immediately. And he did.

He had to wait. He had to plan. Everything needed to be in place before he could act. The least he could do was gain something from this problem and increase his ties with other witches in the area.

Disgust welled up inside of him at the thought of pretending to still love Dean, to still want his touches and to continue to spread his legs, taking Dean’s dick, while moaning for more but hating every single second.

Considering how they couldn’t go a day without rigorous fucking he would have to force himself to enjoy it frequently until he had everything ready and he could catch Dean off guard.

He climbed off the bed and padded into the bathroom, turned the water on its hottest setting and climbed in. Disgust continued to twist in his gut as he scrubbed every single inch of his body until he was raw and the only evidence were the bruises on his hips.

Castiel needed, if only for a moment, to be able to scrub the touch from that _hunter_ from his body.

* * *

Over two weeks. It had taken over two weeks to find the cruelest and most creative form of revenge he could think of; something fitting for such a horrible betrayal and deliciously enjoyable for everyone but the hunters involved. Weeks of pretending to still be love-struck by Dean, weeks of acting eager and wanton as he allowed Dean to fuck him over and over, before everything was ready.

Castiel wasn’t sure who had thought of such a potion but considering it had been created to make the consumption of a victim far more palatable for those needing to consume a sacrifice for a ritual it made complete sense.

It made sacrifice consumption less messy and far more enjoyable.

The potion in question turned the sacrifice’s entire body into chocolate while keeping the victim alive and completely aware so they felt every single bit of them being consumed as long as their head remained intact. Castiel had read several instances where a coven needed to consume their sacrifice for their ritual to be successful and they had used the potion to turn their victim into chocolate without a negative impact on their ritual.

He’d consulted with several other witches on the potion, explained its purpose as punishment and use in a ritual, and had only received encouragement for his quest for vengeance. One had even witnessed the potion in action for a ritual sacrifice for their coven.

But turning Dean to chocolate wasn’t enough. Dean’s family were hunters, they had killed witches just like his parents who had been brutally murdered, and Castiel wanted to set an example.

He wanted them to suffer like his parents had suffered at the end. It was bad enough he’d been getting fucked by a hunter and _loving every single moment of it_ without knowing but Dean had killed at least five witches in the past month that Balthazar was aware of.

Several others hadn’t been heard of but Castiel was sure they’d met a similar fate. He could only hope they hadn’t been killed as well.

Castiel looked at where Dean had passed out after he had slipped a sleeping potion into his drink. The hunter was asleep on the bed, stripped naked and bound tightly as he rested on his belly. Ropes secured Dean in place so he couldn’t move from the center of the bed unless Castiel freed him.

Dean was going to get a taste of his own medicine before Castiel allowed him to finally embrace death.

It was only fitting.

At least there were some important ingredients he could harvest before giving Dean the potion. Sometimes it was hard finding fresh human ingredients for some of the more… _involved_ rituals and spells. It was also expensive if you were buying them.

Castiel scowled at the peaceful look on Dean’s face and glanced at the two bottles he had set out. The rest of the potion had been carefully bottled, corked and put away. He picked one up and turned from the bed.

He left the bedroom, moved down the hallway and towards the large room his parents had used for rituals requiring a larger circle of witches. With careful steps he walked over to were Dean’s little brother, barely sixteen and with who knows how many deaths to his name, was tied up on a table carved with intricate runes. Sam had been delightfully easy to capture and bring back to his home.

The large home he’d gotten after his parents’ deaths.

“ _Hunters_.” He spat the word, fury burning brightly inside of him as the images of his parents’ bodies flashed through his mind, while he stepped right up to Sam and the hold he’d kept on his anger since Balthazar’s text crumbled. Castiel no longer needed to keep that fury in check. “You think you have the right to murder indiscriminately and not suffer the consequences. You should have kept driving instead of stopping here.”

Scissors helped Castiel cut away Sam’s clothing before he tossed the ruined cloth into the trashcan where Sam’s shoes and socks had already been discarded. The teen tried thrashing on the table, eyes wide and terrified, as he stared at Castiel in disbelief. Muffled shouts were ignored.

To think Castiel had been nice to this budding hunter. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

“They say this is a horrible, excruciating way to die. Slowly consumed, bit by bit, until only your head remains and even then, magic keeps you aware until that’s consumed.” He shook the bottle at Sam and offered a grin as tears slipped down Sam’s cheeks. “Don’t worry. Your brother will join you soon enough. Be grateful that your death will be used to help strengthen my fellow witches and me.”

Castiel pulled the gag out of Sam’s mouth and as the teen opened it to say something he gripped Sam’s cheeks. Without pause Castiel dumped the contents of the vial down Sam’s throat, forced his mouth closed and pinched his nose.

The young hunter choked, body jerking and seizing as he arched off the table, before he swallowed forcefully when he needed to breathe. Castiel kept hold of Sam for several seconds more to make sure all of the potion had gone down before he released him.

Sam violently sucked in a breath, hacking and jerking, as he strained against the restraints keeping him secured to the table. Castiel stepped back, watching as Sam’s body seized and shuddered, while the potion began its work.

The muscles under Sam’s skin twitched and jerked as the potion changed his insides before turning to work on the outside so everything that marked him as a living being was turned to food.

To chocolate.

His eyes remained locked on Sam’s nude form as inch by inch the sixteen-year-old was turned into chocolate. Sam’s movements stilled as it crept up his body until there was a Sam Winchester bar of chocolate in his place.

“Reminds me of those Easter Bunny chocolates wrapped in foil.” He muttered as his eyes continued to take in the results of his potion. Castiel marveled at the detail in the chocolate. It looked as though Sam’s exact likeness had been carved out of chocolate. Every single detail clear as day to his eyes and perfectly rendered in delicious milk chocolate.

And even though Sam had been turned to chocolate Castiel could hear muffled screams of panic offering proof that Sam was very much still alive and aware of what had happened.

It was the best part of this rather complicated potion.

He stepped closer to the table, cut away the ropes the potion had not touched and stared at how Sam’s chocolate form remained stationary on the table. It was perfect. The perfect, delicious kind of revenge that was a completely humiliating way to die and a delicious way to complete some of the more interesting rituals he had wanted to do.

With no remorse he reached for Sam’s hand and broke off a finger. A muffled howl of suffering sounded from the location of Sam’s head. “Oooh. Strawberry filling.” Amusement curled Castiel’s lips as he looked at the filling inside of the chocolate finger. “Delicious.”

Castiel moved away from the table and towards his bedroom where Dean was still unconscious. He had to administer a drop of a potion to wake the older hunter. It didn’t take long before Dean’s green eyes were staring at him confused and dazed from the potion.

“Cas?” he twisted on the sheets where he was laid in the middle of the bed but couldn’t move far, “What’s going on? Why…why am I tied up?”

“I thought we would try something new.” He quirked his lips and forced himself to maintain a slightly seductive quality to his voice that Dean was used to. “Chocolate? I just made it and I _know_ you have a sweet tooth.”

Dean blinked at him and took in the chocolate in Castiel’s hand. Castiel shifted it closer as he kneeled on the bed, held it right up to Dean’s mouth, and smiled as Dean seemed to shrug off the oddity of it.

“Sure, Cas.” He opened his mouth and Castiel fed him the chocolate-fied version of Sam’s finger. His eyes never left Dean as the hunter consumed his little brother’s finger turned chocolate and released a pleased sound at the taste. “Strawberry filling?”

“Yes.” Castiel moved away and dug into the nightstand for the lube. “Adds something to the chocolate.”

“It’s delicious, Cas, I think you missed your calling.” The tone was teasing as Dean licked his lips and watched him opening the lube. It was obvious Dean wasn’t suspicious, yet.

Castiel hummed in response as he turned to regard Dean on the bed. The bindings should keep him unable to move his arms and keep him in place on the bed.

“You’re going to have to roll me over, Cas, if you’re wanting to ride me while I’m tied up.” Dean smirked at him, wriggling in his bindings, while he arched an eyebrow. “Someone was feeling kinky while I slept. Should have woken me earlier.”

Castiel stripped down, discarding his clothing and climbing up onto the bed to straddle the backs of Dean’s thighs. He didn’t say anything as he pressed two lube wet fingers against Dean’s tight hole and shoved in, pumping them in and out roughly, as Dean jerked under him.

“Cas! Fuck, that hurts. Cas, stop.” Dean’s body was tense as he tried to shy away but Castiel had made sure to secure him for this. “What are you doing?”

He added a bit more lube to coat the insides of Dean’s hole and stroked his dick until he was hard. His dick wasn’t near the impressive size of Dean’s but that didn’t matter in this instance. “You should have known better than to fuck with a witch, _hunter_.”

The word was snarled as Castiel forced himself inside, shoving inch by inch in, as Dean jerked and cried out in pain. Castiel shifted himself into a good position, eyes hooded at the very tight clench of Dean around his dick, before he started to fuck Dean.

Castiel put as much force and anger into each forward thrust, pounding harshly into Dean’s poorly prepped hole, as his breathing started to quicken. The rush of taking Dean’s control, of _betraying_ him in such a way, had his arousal easily increasing and Castiel _relished_ each sound of pain.

This was far more preferable to bending over and letting Dean fuck his ass whenever the mood struck the hunter the past two weeks. That pleasure had been faked but hearing Dean’s wounded moans and the way he was begging him to stop only fueled Castiel further.

He whispered a spell to hold off his orgasm and simply fucked into Dean. The mattress groaned under the force behind his thrusts and Dean continued to release distressed sounds even as he begged Castiel to stop.

It continued until Dean had gone limp under him, at one point Dean had started to try and threaten him, but Castiel kept going making sure Dean felt nothing but pain and betrayal until he released the spell on himself.

Castiel came in Dean’s ass, dick emptying his release, as bliss washed through him. The heady feeling of getting revenge on Dean, for punishing a hunter in such a humiliating way, made the orgasm even more powerful than normal.

He eased out and took in the view of Dean’s ruined hole. Castiel left him there, went into the bathroom to clean up and pulled on fresh clothes. He felt loose and relaxed, running on the high of revenge and success, as he went back into the room where Dean remained.

It took a bit to roll Dean over but Castiel wasted little time. He milked Dean’s dick until the hunter was coming dry and sobbing, the semen safely stored in a charmed container, before removing each of Dean’s fingernails.

Howls filled the room but Castiel didn’t falter. Each nail was placed in the vial before blood was collected, enough until Dean was noticeably lightheaded, before Castiel was satisfied.

There were other things he could harvest but Dean needed them to live and Castiel still needed to finish his plan of revenge.

Dean’s face was red, his eyes glassy and his muscles trembling finely when Castiel finished. “This was only the beginning.” He stored the containers safely away for future use and regarded Dean, “I am glad you enjoyed that chocolate earlier. I have a bunch of my fellow witches coming over in,” he glanced at the clock, “Thirty minutes and I hoped it would taste delicious. It doesn’t need to, for the ritual to work, but I’d rather everyone enjoy themselves.”

Castiel moved to take the potion vial he’d placed next to the bed earlier, swallowed the contents and waited until he felt his strength increasing. He couldn’t move Dean without it. At least not easily.

It took almost the full thirty minutes to get Dean from the bedroom to the huge room where he had Sam’s chocolate form laid out on a huge table. He secured Dean in a spot close enough to the action, kept him bound and gagged him for good measure, before welcoming his _guests_.

Witches from all over the city and some of the surrounding communities had shown up. Castiel had chosen to use a magic strengthening ritual that demanded a human sacrifice. Each witch who consumed the sacrifice would benefit from the boost the ritual offered.

“I’m impressed, Cassie.” Balthazar murmured as he circled the table eyeing Sam Winchester’s chocolate turned form before he looked up with a wicked light in his eyes. “Two Winchesters completely at your mercy.”

The sound of muffled howling and sobbing almost couldn’t be heard over the excited chatter filling the large room but Castiel’s ears were listening for it.

Together they watched as the gathered witches used the knives laid out to carve off pieces of Sam Winchester’s chocolate turned body, gleeful and bloodthirsty expressions on their faces, before they began to enjoy the chocolate morsels they had selected.

With the first bite of the sacrifice the ritual magic slowly started to build in the room, lighting up the runes and sweeping through the witches gathered, as Castiel observed the gathering. A glance at Dean revealed a truly beautiful sight.

Dean fought against his bindings and howled his denial into his gag as he watched. A few witches even stepped right up to him, savoring the pieces of Sam they had right in front of him, as Castiel continued to observe with dark satisfaction.

“Dean was the boyfriend I was keeping to myself.” He quietly admitted to Balthazar once the older witch had returned with a piece of chocolate that had caused Sam to release a muffled sound louder than any uttered before.

His lips quirked as he took in the sight of the chocolate shaped penis and balls. Balthazar smirked at him not yet addressing Castiel’s admission. “I couldn’t resist. You know me, Cassie.”

It was nothing less than Castiel had thought Balthazar would do when he selected some of the chocolate for himself. “Someone was going to get them.” He kept his gaze on Dean’s agonized face and savored the agony etched there.

First Dean had gotten a taste of betrayal by someone he thought he could trust when Castiel had tied him up and fucked him. Now Dean could know what it was like to have a loved one horrifically murdered with nothing he could do to stop it. And finally, after suffering the knowledge of his brother’s fate and waiting for his own, Dean would get to know how all those victims of his felt as they died when it was his turn.

“Didn’t you recognize the name?” Balthazar finally asked after he had taken a bite of the chocolate and moaned around the flavor, savoring it and no doubt enjoying the power thrumming inside of him. “The Winchester name is infamous.”

Castiel gritted his teeth against the fury building inside of him at Dean’s deceit. “He introduced himself as Dean _Campbell_. Told me his job had kept him moving frequently but he was thinking of settling in the city. They had good schools for his little brother.”

“Hunters are nothing but liars.” Balthazar breathed out as his attention turned to rove over Dean’s nude and bound form. “At least that dick of his might have felt good. I know you’re a size queen. I’ve seen the men and I’ve seen those monstrous toys you love.” It was another joke but Castiel couldn’t even muster up a smile despite it being such a familiar topic Balthazar loved to bring up. He still felt sick to his stomach thinking about having that lying hunter’s dick inside of him and enjoying it. “Sorry, Cas.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s my fault.” Sam’s muffled sobs had gotten louder as the witches continued carving chunks off his body, consuming them and at times gleefully stabbing random spots below the neck just to earn more cries. “I should have noticed the signs, the holes in his story. I was stupid and I almost paid for it.”

Though Dean was very good at covering it up and had seemed completely harmless. Castiel hadn’t been able to imagine Dean hurting anyone unless they had threatened his family.

“Cut him in half.” The suggestion had Castiel glancing over and he watched as one of Balthazar’s friends, from a coven outside of the city, picked up a big knife and start to cut.

“You do throw the best gatherings, Cassie.” Balthazar curled an arm around him, “You’ll have to invite me to the one you hold when you enact your revenge on Dean Winchester. I’m sure that ritual will be even more delicious than this one.”

* * *

Dean could feel nothing but unspeakable horror and pain at the sight before him. He could do nothing but watch as the largest gathering of witches he’d ever come across consumed his brother.

His poor baby brother eleven years his junior, dependent on Dean for safety and protection, who had come along on the trip because he’d heard about how good the schools were.

Sam’s howls of anguish were muffled, his face frozen in fear from when he’d been turned to chocolate, as piece by piece was cut off and eaten.

And it was all Castiel’s fault.

The gorgeous, smart and tempting blue eyed twenty-year-old who had once yielded to his touches. The same Castiel who had moaned his name full of pleasure and rapture the first-time Dean had fucked him in the backseat of the Impala until he’d been sloppy.

Castiel who had grinned into their first kiss.

The same Castiel that Dean had thought was normal, _safe_ , and who he had been falling in love with despite his best attempts at keeping it purely physical.

_Castiel was a witch._

A vicious, cruel, heartless and bloodthirsty witch who was killing his brother, _feeding_ little Sammy to a bunch of witches, in front of him. A witch who had probably drugged him before tying him up and raping him with little care on the same bed they had spent countless times enjoying each other.

How had he not known?

There should have been signs. However, Dean had wandered through a good portion of the huge house, left to Castiel when his parents had died, and he hadn’t seen a single thing that might indicate something like this.

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he sobbed and begged into his gag. He needed to get free, needed his weapon, so he could kill every single witch in the room.

Dean wanted to trap them all inside Castiel’s house and burn them to the ground.

He had never imagined this kind of betrayal. It was nothing he could have dreamt, not even in a nightmare. Sam continued to howl, sob, cry and release other pained sounds. All muffled but each ripped Dean’s aching heart to pieces. He needed to save Sammy. Needed it more than anything but with each minute that passed there was less of Sam that remained.

With a shaking breath he closed his eyes and bit into the gag filling his mouth before he opened them to stare at the scene once more. He had failed. He had failed to keep Sam safe, to watch after his baby brother and to protect him from any possible threat.

Now Sam was slowly disappearing, bit by bit in front of him, while Castiel watched on with a look in his eyes that could only be described as dark pleasure. The man standing close to Castiel, grinning and laughing at the scene, looked familiar. He had watched both of them consuming pieces of Sam with the same pleasured expressions on their faces.

Dean was more than sure the blond next to Castiel was one of the witches that had managed to get away from Dean’s last tip from a fellow hunter. He wished to see the blond man still, lifeless and slack faced.

A witch stepped up in front of him with a chunk of chocolate, moaning with each bite, while gleefully staring at him. “Who would have guessed a Winchester could taste so good. Strawberry is my favorite, did you know?”

He jerked against his restraints, snarling into his gag with fury blazing through him, but they held true and the witch in front of him only laughed.

“I can’t wait until I get the invitation to enjoy _you_.” Her eyes danced with laughter as she took another bite and seductively licked her lips while gazing at him. Red hair glinted in the room’s lights and red lips curled in amusement. “I bet you’ll taste even better than your baby brother.”

The nightmare continued, witches laughing and jeering and _killing_ his brother, until it was over. He watched Castiel bring in a couple of crates that rattled with glass vials. Each witch took a vial, thanking Castiel, as they left and then only two remained.

Castiel and the blond witch.

“Can I watch, Cassie? Can I watch that disgusting _hunter_ suffer?”

Dean was awash with grief, horror, fury and a burning need to destroy. The restraints holding him rattled but held leaving him on display. He forced himself to ignore the ache in his ass and muscles.

“Of course. You’re my oldest friend and you’re the one who told me exactly _who_ I had been letting into my bed.” Castiel was holding one of those vials that Dean had watched the other witches take before leaving.

Dread settled like a lead weight in his gut and Dean strained against his restraints, muffled protests escaping into the otherwise quiet room, as both witches moved closer to him. He could see something vicious and predatory in the blond man’s eyes but that was nothing on Castiel’s.

The gorgeous blue was dark, flat and cold. Nothing but hatred, anger and disgust reflected back at him as Dean fought to free himself. He couldn’t go down without a fight, couldn’t fail everyone like that, but Castiel stepped right up to him and removed the gag.

“Cas. Cas you have to stop this. I had no idea—”

“Hear that, Cassie? Pathetic little hunter realized he’s lost and now he’s going to beg. Tell me, _hunter_ , did you stop when any of our friends begged for their lives?” the blond witch sneered at Dean.

Immediately his mind flashed back to the witches in question and Dean hadn’t even blinked. It must have shown on his face because the disgust and anger on Castiel’s face increased.

“I never intended—”

Castiel’s fingers dug into his cheeks hard enough that Dean’s mouth opened in pain against his wishes. The vial was shoved into his mouth and Dean felt another set of hands tilting his head.

Liquid poured into his mouth before the vial was removed. Dean had every single intention of spitting it out but a hand slapped down over his mouth and fingers viciously cut of the air he had been pulling in through his nose.

His lungs burned, his throat seized and Dean’s eyes watered as the lack of oxygen started to hurt. He jerked and thrashed, trying to dislodge Castiel’s hands, but another set gripped his shoulders keeping him in place.

Dean held out as long as he could, eyes starting to roll back into his head as his grip on consciousness started to falter, before his throat reflexively swallowed the liquid sitting in his mouth. The hands didn’t immediately leave him even after he’d swallowed and his vision started to go black at the edges.

The instant Castiel’s hands were gone Dean dragged in a huge lungful of air, shuddering and choking, as he sagged in his bindings. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his pounding heart until a weird, aching feeling started to spread out throughout his body.

Dean’s eyes flew open as he stared at the two witches watching him intently. “We should move him.” The blond spoke. A moan of pain escaped Dean as they pulled him down, hauled him over to the table Sam had been laid out on, before removing his bindings.

He tried surging up, desperate to escape and regroup, but the agony spreading throughout his body intensified until he was on the edge of sobbing with it. Every single inch of him hurt. “It’s fascinating to watch.” The same accented voice came again and Dean tried to snarl a response but he couldn’t get past the ache.

His insides twisted, a feeling like acid burning through him internally, as he writhed on top of the table in front of the two witches who watched with wicked amusement. It was beyond anything he could remember, stealing his ability to think beyond the agony of it, before Dean noticed a different sensation crawling through his naked body.

It started from his feet, climbing up from there as Dean thrashed on the table. He tried to move his legs but couldn’t get a response no matter how much he tried to move them. Slowly he lost the ability to move everything below the waist and next his arms lost their ability to move.

Dean managed to lift his head to see that everything below the waist, his arms and the lower half of his torso were chocolate. It looked as though someone had sculpted his figure out of chocolate. Fear seized his heart and Dean turned to Castiel.

“Please stop it. Please Cas it hurts please I don’t want to die— _fuck_!” his heart burned violently as the potion worked further up and Dean could feel his insides aching horribly.

He choked as the chocolate went further up his chest and it felt as though he was struggling to breathe through liquid but death didn’t come no matter how he failed to pull in air. Dean’s head felt like it was pounding violently and his mind screamed he was drowning in chocolate, thick and warm and heavy, while his mouth moved releasing broken sounds into the still air.

Castiel watched with what could only be described as wicked pleasure and his fellow witch had a look of gratification on his face. Dean tried one last appeal that came out as a kind of choked off sound while the pain moved up his neck but the potion had already started on his head and he couldn’t move his mouth.

And then he had been completely turned into chocolate.

Dean screamed.

Dean howled.

Dean tried to move.

The feeling of drowning was gone but the suffering from the transformation from human to chocolate, to nothing more than _food_ , still lingered. There was nothing human left of him besides his mind trapped in a body turned into candy.

“He’s never looked better.” Castiel’s voice was silky, soft and delighted. Dean could feel hands touching him but any sound he made gave the impression that it was muffled from the outside world.

Dean could feel the table underneath him, he could feel when Castiel touched him and he realized this was how Sam had felt. Unable to move, unable to truly communicate and completely vulnerable.

It was terrifying.

“When do you plan on sharing this one, Cassie?” the accented voice asked and Dean _hated_ that witch.

The hands touching him retreated, “I thought I’d wait a week. The first ritual was only tonight and a preservation charm will keep him fresh. It isn’t like the potion will allow him to die until his head has been consumed so I don’t have to worry about him avoiding experiencing the feeling of being slowly carved and eaten.”

“I’m glad I’ve never pissed you off.” The tone was teasing, “I don’t see what the harm would be in a little…bite.”

Castiel laughed. Dean wanted off that table as he heard the scrape of a knife being dragged across the surface of the table as it was picked up. “No harm in trying a bit of chocolate.” Castiel agreed easily.

“I don’t suppose you’d part with that sinfully large portion right there?” the question earned a loud laugh and Dean mentally recoiled. He didn’t know where the witch had pointed but by the sound of Castiel’s laugh it wasn’t good for him.

“I’m saving that part for later, Balthazar.” Castiel teased, “How about…his shooting hand? Between the two of us that isn’t too much chocolate on top of what we both had earlier. You can always refrigerate any left and eat it later.”

Balthazar made a sound that could only signal a pout but agreed.

Everything was still for a moment before Dean felt as though his hand was being slowly sawed off. Agony flared through him and Dean howled in anguish as the intense pain only increased until it felt as though the knife had cut all the way through.

Then he registered the absence of his right hand through the violent agony of having part of a limb sawed off.

“Cream filled.” Balthazar chuckled, “Interesting how the potion gives such a variety of results.” Dean howled and sobbed as they started eating the hand that had been cut off. He could feel every single bite as they slowly consumed his chocolate turned hand.

Balthazar released an exaggerated moan of pleasure as he ate.

“At least he tastes good.” Castiel finally spoke, “Poor little hunter.” He continued, “Sounds like that must hurt. I wonder what that must be like? To be in horrific agony, knowing you’re going to die, and unable to do a single thing about it. Like my parents felt as they were burned alive in a sick mockery of past witches being burned at the stake.”

Through the haze of pain Dean registered Castiel’s words. He could hear the hate and hurt in each word but while he might have been able to sympathize before, now he only wished that he’d gotten a chance to burn Castiel and his _friend_ at the stake just like Castiel’s parents had been.

He visualized it, struggled to get through the pain of having a hand cut off and eaten, as they spoke over him. Dean couldn’t make out much but he felt himself moved and registered cold before sound was muffled.

* * *

Periodically Castiel returned, told him exactly what was going to happen to him and how if his Dad showed up he would meet an equally gruesome end. He tried screaming, threatening and even pleading each time Castiel returned but nothing happened.

Instead he remained in a cold place, cut off from the world and still in a kind of ache that echoed through his body.

He had seen himself staying in this city, living with Castiel and spending however long he could with the two of them enjoying each other. Hunting would have been something he would have had to cut down on, only occasionally leaving for hunts that truly needed him, but staying for Castiel.

Thoughts of finding something like his parents had was a tempting dream. Now it was turned into a horrific nightmare. They should have kept going. He never should have mentioned the hunt to Sam, never should have listened to Sam talking about the schools and he never should have hit on the cute dark haired guy whose eyes had practically glowed with how blue they were.

Dean Winchester had fallen for a pretty face and a great ass. He’d been led around by his dick.

It was supposed to have been a one-night-stand. He had gone back to Castiel’s house and they had spent the night fucking. On the couch, over the table and in the bed. The next morning he’d fingered Castiel’s hole open once more and had slipped inside, fucking lazily, before thrusting vigorously into his younger partner.

Then they had hooked up that night and the next. Day after day it left one-night-stand territory and got into the land of dating. It had seemed perfect and Castiel hadn’t noticed his weird schedule.

Hunts hadn’t been effected, Sam loved the city and Dean was getting laid multiple times each day. He had been slowly hunting down the population of witches in the city, making it safer for both Sam and Castiel.

He should have known.

Dean lost track of time. Trapped in a frozen pose. He was unable to eat, sleep, drink or do anything other than remain in the pose he’d been in as his body had been turned to chocolate.

“Tonight’s your big night!” Castiel’s voice was joyous as Dean registered his presence. “I can’t believe how many witches Balthazar managed to help me invite. All of that shared magic amplified by your sacrifice for our ritual. It’s going to be _orgasmic_.” There was low laugh that followed, “Last time a gathering like this happened it turned into a very interesting night. I had to make sure all of the bedrooms were ready just in case.”

The tone Castiel spoke with on the last two sentences was the one he used when thinking about sex. Dean could only imagine what Castiel meant by _very interesting_. He had heard of rituals turning into orgies that helped to fuel sex magic and amplify rituals.

He could feel himself being touched, pulled from the cold and moved through the house. The further they went the more obvious it was they were heading towards a large number of voices.

Dean shouted at Castiel but it only earned more laughter.

“Don’t sound so excited. You’re going to be the star of the party. A delicious sacrifice.”

The excitement in the voices increased and Dean could hear them surrounding him. He howled his denial, memories of listening to Sam as he was eaten racing through his mind, as he was laid out on what he assumed was the same table.

“Now remember nothing above the neck. His head _must_ remain intact until everything else has been eaten. That’s the only rule. Same as last time.” Castiel spoke.

The voices seemed to converge on Dean and then the sharp, horrific pain of being cut into in multiple places registered. Dean sobbed, howled, shouted and begged as pieces of him started to get carved off.

“And his penis is Cassie’s!” a voice Dean recognized through the torment singing through his body, “Save his balls for me!”

Laughter filled the room as Dean’s right leg was sawed off near his hip. He wanted to jerk away, wanted to fight and protect himself, but Dean couldn’t move. Instead he was forced to lay there suffering, screaming and ignored, as the witches gleefully carved away at his chocolate form.

His final hours would be as a human sized chocolate bar.

Each cut and every bite registered. Dean could feel all of it. His mind screamed out against it but no one cared. They jeered and mocked him, stabbed into his side and one sharp knife went through his heart, while Dean laid there.

No matter how bad it hurt, what they consumed or what was left of him, Dean remained alive. He _wished_ for the bliss of death, the release from the pain, but no one went above his neck as Castiel had requested.

The torture lasted for hours, slow agonizing hours, as piece by piece of him was slowly consumed. Dean could hear voices swell, laughter and sounds of delight as the witches ate him.

It was worse than any nightmare he could have created and it seemed never ending. The blinding agony when his dick was sawed off, his balls removed with a sharp blade and consumed, was unimaginable.

His howls were ignored.

Dean could do nothing against the potion that had turned him to chocolate. He wished for unconsciousness and then he wished for death but it was slow coming. They seemed perfectly happy to drag out the torture of his death for as long as possible.

* * *

“I told you it wouldn’t be too many.” Balthazar grinned as he carved another piece of chocolate off of Dean Winchester’s form. Castiel could tell that he had made sure to slowly cut through the chocolate, dragging out the suffering, until Balthazar had removed the piece he’d selected.

The sounds of pain the hunter made were muffled but impossible to miss even with all of the talking filling the room. Castiel watched as each piece of Dean was eaten. As more and more of Dean disappeared he couldn’t deny how good he felt.

Everything seemed lighter, he felt pleased and happy, as Dean was erased from existence in the most delicious and horrifying way. The horrible threat eliminated and used to fuel their magic.

Of all the possible forms of vengeance to enact this had to be the most rewarding. He could feel the way the magic swelled in the room, shared and amplified amongst all those partaking in the ritual, as each witch consumed part of the sacrifice.

Dean’s agony was broadcast through the room with each cut and every bite. Castiel took another bite of his piece of chocolate, chewing and savoring the rich flavor, while watching.

He was the youngest witch in the room and _he_ was the one who had eliminated two Winchesters. Two hunters from one of the most notorious hunting families and a twenty-year-old witch had brought them down.

Castiel knew his parents would have been proud of him.

Though he never would have let them know of his initial mistake, not digging into Dean’s past nor verifying his story once it became obvious it wasn’t simply a one-night-stand.

Magic continued to swell, dancing in the air and wrapping around each witch taking part in the ritual, as Dean’s chocolate turned form was devoured. No one made a move for anything above Dean’s neck until everything below it had been eaten.

That was when Castiel stepped up, moving through the crowd, until he reached the table and picked up the largest knife used to carve Dean up. The witches watched, eyes on his form, as Castiel stared down into the chocolate left on the table.

Dean’s eyes had been frozen in agony and fear as he’d turned completely to chocolate. His mouth was open in a silent scream though Castiel and all the witches in the room could hear the muffled howls of pain escaping Dean.

“Burn in Hell, hunter.” The words were snarled, the anger and hatred for what Dean was burning brightly, as Castiel jammed the knife through the hunter’s head to start cutting it in half. Sound immediately cut off as Dean’s life ceased and the ritual finished with the sacrifice for Castiel’s ritual finally dead.

He set the knife down, stepped away and watched as the rest of Dean was carved up, handed out and consumed. As the ritual magic filled them, teasing along their senses and sending pleasure, Castiel was pulled along into the throng of bodies.

Witches slowly disappeared into the various bedrooms nearby, doors left open and moans of pleasure filling the air along with the obvious sounds of fucking, as Castiel found himself toted along. Hands tugged at his clothes, bodies pressed against him and Castiel gave himself over to the demands of the ritual magic.

That was how he found himself dragged down onto a large bed, naked bodies against him as he was pushed into place, while hands touched and teased. Magic danced along his naked skin, tantalizing and arousing, as his legs were spread and a body settled between them effortlessly while his head hung over the side of the bed.

Castiel’s cheeks flushed, his mouth fell open and pleasure twisted in his gut, as the hands on him effortlessly opened him up with lube. “ _Ohhh_.” He jerked, legs tightening and head thrown back, as his hole was split open around a wide dick pushing in.

Around him other bodies moved together, moans and breathless cries filling the air, as the witch buried inside of him started to thrust up into him roughly. More hands touched him and within seconds a dick had pushed into his mouth, down his throat, while another witch started to fuck down his throat holding his head in place.

He could hear the bed creaking with each powerful thrust of the witch buried balls deep inside of him and the others on the bed who had also found themselves wildly fucking each other as the ritual magic urged them on.

The anger, hatred and fear that had been weighing him down since Balthazar’s warning faded from his mind with each thrust and each burst of magic from the ritual flooding the house.

Hours and hours, as the magic swelled and twisted through them, Castiel found himself alternately spread out, bent over or on his knees until he was nothing more than a fucked out mess with a sated little smile on his sleeping face and come leaking from his well-used hole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those wanting to know WHY it's labeled "ambiguous cannibalism" it is because both Winchesters are turned completely into chocolate before being eaten. They are turned into food but their minds are trapped in their chocolate forms so they feel everything. So it's kind normal cannibalism but people are, in a way, still being eaten...  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Prompt details:
> 
> -Witch!Cas, Hunter!Dean, Teen!Sam  
> -Witch!Cas finds out his boyfriend Dean is a hunter & decides to deal with Dean before he can turn on him  
> -Witch!Cas kidnaps Sam and turns him into chocolate (w/filling)  
> -Witch!Cas feeds a piece of the Sam turned chocolate to Dean  
> -Witch!Cas ties up Dean and tops him while he can't move/fight back  
> -Witch!Cas extracts bits of Dean for future witchy stuff  
> -Dean is forced to watch as a bunch of witches consume Sam  
> -Spell/potion/ritual turns the Winchesters into chocolate where it keeps the victim alive as they're eaten and they can feel every single bit broken/cuff off and consumed  
> -Witch!Cas taunting Dean about him being eaten  
> -POV of Dean being eaten by Cas/Witches  
> -Witch!Cas is angry/hates hunters  
> -Sam 16-17, Cas 20-21, Dean 24-27
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully that was both interesting and something you haven't really seen before. I always hope someone enjoyed the fic I wrote so let me know what you thought in the comments! Some times it is a hit or miss so knowing what you all enjoyed helps a bit when I'm choosing a new prompt.
> 
> NOTE (adding this to a couple fics): In case anyone was curious I created a tumblr account at [thursdayhunter](http://www.thursdayhunter.tumblr.com) for communication outside of the AMAZING comments you all leave for me on my fics. It's one way I've received prompts or at least ideas for some of my fics on here. I do consider prompts sent to me or if someone has found a prompt on the kink-meme they think might be up my alley.
> 
> I PROMISE the next couple will not having to do with anyone being eaten though at least in this one the people were actually turned into giant chocolate bars so that's something, right?
> 
> Also if nothing else I gave you a variety of sex scenes in this one!


End file.
